Retour au bercail et petite mise au point sur les sentiments
by Cissou75
Summary: Alexis est de retour à la maison


Le retour au bercail et petite mise au point sur les sentiments.

L'idée de ce petit OS m'est venue après la diffusion de l'épisode 6x17. Comme d'habitude, Rick, Kate, Alexis et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive d'Andrew M.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Bien sûr il lui avait ouvert ses bras,

Bien sûr il lui avait avant cela, ouvert grand la porte du loft.

Elle est sa petite fille. Sa petite Pumpkin. Et même si ces derniers temps, leur relation avait été plus difficile, surtout lorsqu'il avait découvert Pi chez lui et sa décision de partir vivre avec lui, jamais ils ne pourraient rester fâcher très longtemps.

Même si mettre sa fierté de côté lui avait couté, elle se dit qu'elle avait bien fait d'écouter Kate. L'indépendance, c'est bien beau, mais le prix à payer pour la sienne était trop lourd à supporter. Et tant qu'elle était avec Pi, ça pouvait aller, mais à présent c'était devenu douloureux. Alors oui, vraiment elle avait envie de rentrer à la maison et elle ne remercierait jamais assez Kate de lui avoir parlé. Elle avait eu des doutes sur la détective, elle lui en avait même voulu pendant longtemps, de ce qu'elle faisait subir à son père. Elle avait été vexée que son père et elle ne l'avertissent pas de leur prochain mariage. Mais force lui était de constater, que c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien et qui après tout, avait le droit de ne pas toujours être parfaite. Elle se rendait compte à présent que personne n'est à l'abri de commettre des erreurs, que la vie n'est pas toujours blanche ou noire et que chacun fait comme il peut.

Après avoir quitté les bras de son père, elle se retrouva dans ceux de Kate et elle s'y senti bien aussi. Après tout Kate allait devenir sa belle-mère - quel nom horrible – mais elle la voyait d'avantage comme une grande sœur bienveillante finalement. Leur différence d'âge n'était pas si grande et elle se souvenait d'avoir toujours trouver auprès d'elle une oreille attentive à ses soucis d'adolescente et à présent de jeune adulte. Elle était heureuse que son père l'épouse et espérait que cette fois, il serait heureux définitivement.

Ils improvisèrent un repas familial en faisant le bilan de ce qui était dans le frigo. Décidément il allait falloir se décider à aller faire des courses ! Martha les avait rejoint et fut heureuse de célébrer avec eux le retour au bercail d'Alexis. Le repas terminé, ils débarrassèrent et Martha et Alexis ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre leurs chambres à l'étage tandis que Kate et Rick s'installaient sur le canapé pour terminer leurs verres de vin. Elle le regardait, saisissant une étincelle de joie dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Une étincelle nommée Alexis. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour toute la famille de son retour à la maison. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de Rick, comme elle aimait le faire…

- Je t'aime Rick, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime…

- Moi aussi Kate. Je suis fou de toi et j'espère que tu n'en doutes pas,

- Non. Non, je ne peux pas en douter. Tu as été tellement patient, tellement obstiné. Jamais aucun homme n'aurait fait ce que tu as fait pour moi… Dieu sait si je ne t'ai pas facilité la tâche. Dieu sait que je t'ai parfois dit des choses épouvantables et qui dépassaient totalement ma pensée. Mais tu t'es accroché, tu ne m'as jamais laissée…

Alexis qui avait oublié un livre en bas, redescendait à ce moment là et surpris la conversation. Elle stoppa son élan et resta dans l'escalier, attentive à leur échange.

- Si, une fois…

- Oh non Rick, ne t'en sent pas coupable. Au contraire, je crois que si tu n'étais pas parti j'aurais encore trouvé le moyen de ne pas assumer. Sois certain d'une chose, tu n'étais peut être pas là physiquement, mais je t'appelais et je ne pensais qu'à toi. Je me suis accrochée pour toi, pour nous et quand j'ai repris pieds sur le toit, je savais exactement ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Je savais qu'il fallait que je vienne te retrouver et que j'arrête d'avoir peur, qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à mettre mon cœur entre tes mains. Que tu serais là pour toujours et que « always » n'était pas un mot lancé en l'air. C'est notre mot Rick, je le sais, j'en suis certaine à présent.

Très ému, pour une fois Rick la laissait parler. Elle se livrait et il adorait ça. Il était fou de cette femme et chaque jour il avait l'impression que son cœur se gonflait encore un peu plus d'amour pour elle.

Elle reprit son monologue. Elle voulait tout lui dire. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait et qu'elle gardait pour elle depuis trop longtemps, il fallait qu'il sache :

- Et quand on m'a tiré dessus au cimetière, j'ai entendu tes mots, tu le sais maintenant. Je n'ai pas pu les assumer ensuite, mais je veux que tu saches qu'ils m'ont maintenu en vie. C'est à eux que je me suis accrochée pour que mon cœur reparte, je voulais rester avec toi, comme tu me l'avais demandé.

Rick avait les larmes aux yeux en l'écoutant et Kate pleurait à présent.

- Je t'aime depuis si longtemps si tu savais. Mais j'avais peur. Mon amour pour toi est si fort, si grand que j'avais peur de mettre mon cœur en danger. Je ne voulais pas d'une relation juste histoire de dire que je n'étais seule, juste « pour l'hygiène » avec toi. Je voulais une vraie relation, comme ce que nous vivons maintenant, mais comme tu me l'as justement dit un jour, j'avais peur. Je me disais que tu te lasserais. Après tout tu avais tellement d'occasions et de femme qui étaient prêtes à t'offrir plus que ce que je pouvais te donner. Je ne suis qu'une petite flic et j'avais peur que si je te cédais, tu considères ton but atteint et que tu me laisses après quelques temps. J'avais juste oublié de voir ce que j'avais sous mes yeux…

- Quoi ?

- Tu avais changé Rick ! Tu n'étais plus le dragueur invétéré qui signait les poitrines des femmes qui venait l'allumer lors des lancements de tes romans,

- Je crois que je n'ai plus jamais signé de poitrine depuis que je te connais, dit-il en souriant. Tu m'as fait changer Kate parce que tu me laissais envisager un avenir, un futur. Pas ces histoires d'un soir, satisfaisantes sur le moment, mais totalement superficielles. Toi tu m'offrais une nouvelle vie qui pouvait être merveilleuse, mais pour cela, je savais qu'il fallait que je change, que je me montre à la hauteur de ce que tu es et que je sois patient. Et même si parfois, ma patience faiblissait, j'aurais continué à t'attendre.

Ils se regardèrent intensément, se parlant avec leurs yeux, comme souvent. Puis il saisi son visage entre ses grandes mains, essuya ses larmes de ses pouces et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un long et tendre baiser. Puis comme souvent, cela dérapa…

Alexis qui était toujours dans les escaliers était très émue de ce qu'elle avait entendu et des confidences de la détective. Ne souhaitant pas en voir d'avantage, elle reprit un peu ses esprits et reparti vers sa chambre en se demandant combien de temps elle mettrait, elle, pour trouver le bon. Son one and done pour lequel elle ressentirait un amour aussi fort que celui de Kate pour son père. Oui, décidément, elle ne lui en voulait plus du tout et était heureuse pour eux.


End file.
